


Ternion

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adultery, Creampie, F/M, Forbidden Love/Seduction/Temptation, Masturbation, Possessive/Obsessive, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Sin Anthology, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twin Sin, Voyeurism, sinning is winning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: When Rey met Ben Solo, she thought she had found the missing piece of her soul. Agreeing to spend the rest of her life with him seemed like the best decision she had ever made. That was, until, she met his twin brother Kylo and quickly discovered that sometimes even the best intentions become riddled with tortuous complications.  
Written for the Reylo Sin AnthologyBreyloTFA Modern A/U





	1. Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!!
> 
> Welcome to Ternion!! This is my submission to the Reylo Sin Anthology and could stand alone as a one-shot BUT if I receive some positive feedback, I would LOVE to turn this into a full fic...I have a storyline ready to go, I'm just looking for the push to move forward with it. So if this seems like something you want more of, PLEASE let me know!! 
> 
> Oh...per usual, I don't own any Star Wars characters or anything within the Star Wars Galaxy. Now that that's out of the way...
> 
> Ready Sweethearts?
> 
> Lets SIN!!!

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Ben purred as he nuzzled his long nose against the soft skin of Rey’s temple and pressed his lips to her freckled cheek.  

Stirring from her explicit dream with an annoyed groan, Rey swatted her hand playfully at Ben before burying her face into the scratchy cotton fabric covering her flat pillow.

“Mmmm…what time is it?!” Rey’s muffled voice asked.

“Six-A-M, Baby…I know it’s early but I thought maybe we could…you know…enjoy some  _ quality time _ together before I have to head into work,” Ben said through a cocky smile as he dragged his long fingers to Rey’s bare waist and danced his fingertips into her tanned skin.

“OY!” Rey screamed loudly as she tried unsuccessfully to pry Ben’s tickling fingers from her sensitive belly,  _ “Stop it!! Stop…it…Ben…Solo!!” _

“Ask me nicely, Sunshine,” Ben snickered while digging his knobby fingers into Rey’s ribcage.

_ “AHH!! Alright!! Alright…please _ ,  _ Ben..I can’t…I can’t…breathe!!”  _ Rey squealed through spasms of forced laughter.

Satisfied with her plea, Ben immediately stilled his fingers and ceased his tickle assault. Flipping the girl onto her back, he straddled his long legs over the girl’s petite body and held her arms high above her head on the queen sized mattress.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Ben asked as he peered down at the sleepy girl, taking a second to ogle her bare breasts.

“Ready for what?  _ Quality time? _ ” Rey smirked.

“Well…that…that you should  _ always _ be ready for, Rey…I meant are you ready to wake up next to me every single day for the rest of your life?”  

Rey studied Ben’s handsome face for a second, appreciating just how sincere he looked with his pouty lips and brown, puppy dog eyes. Stripped bare in the moment of the cocksure attitude and bravado,  _ this _ was the Ben Solo Rey had fallen in love with and whom she agreed to marry six months ago on a dirty beach in Thailand.  _ This _ was the Ben Solo that she wanted to be the father of her children and to go grow old with.

“I dropped my entire life and moved across the World to marry you, Ben…I wouldn’t have done that unless I was ready,” Rey said with a confident smile that lit up the fine features of her face.

“Fuck I love you,” Ben said with a relieved sigh as he bent down and claimed Rey’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

Rey squirmed her naked body excitedly under Ben and returned his feverish kiss. This was his first day back to work since she had come to the States only four days prior and she wasn’t looking forward to him being gone all day. Rey wished they could stay entwined in his lumpy bed forever. 

Releasing her wrists, Ben raked his fingers down her thin arms and upper torso before settling them on her perky tits; palming her tender mounds until he felt her shudder beneath him. He loved how responsive Rey was to his touch. Actually, he loved everything about the little spitfire currently nibbling on his lips.

“Mmmm…,” Rey moaned as she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, “how long do you have?”

Ben turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the oversized clock hanging from the wall near his bedroom door.

“Ten minutes?  _ Plenty of time _ ,” he said with a wiggle of his brown brows, “turn over, Sunshine.”

“I expect more than ten minutes when you come home, Mr. Solo,” Rey said with a small giggle as she flipped herself over onto her stomach.

“Oh, I can add at least five more minutes onto that tonight…don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours,” Ben snickered as he grabbed Rey’s small hips and lifted her pert ass in high the air.

Rey rolled her hazel eyes and shook her hips in Ben’s strong hands, “You’ll have to do better than that.”

“Is that so? If I must…happy wife, happy life, right? Isn’t that how the saying goes?” Ben asked with a crooked grin while grabbing his erect cock in his right hand and dragging its swollen head against Rey’s bare pussy lips, “fuck, Sunshine…you’re already so wet. What were you dreaming about, hmm?”

“You, of course,” Rey lied, not daring to reveal that she was dreaming of  _ him _ ; cumming hot and fast between her thighs, “I only dream of you.”

Grunting an approval, Ben placed the wide tip of his cock against the entrance of Rey’s cunt and thrust himself to the hilt in one solid swoop. Gripping her slim hips in place, he paused a moment to memorize the way her pussy squeezed around his throbbing dick. He had a busy schedule ahead of him and would need to remember this to get him through the day.

“Jesus…you’re so _ tight _ ,” Ben groaned as he began to push into Rey’s sopping cunt.

“And...you’re…so big…my…very own… _ Big Ben _ ,” Rey said with a small laugh as her body jiggled from Ben’s energetic thrusts.

Rey dug her nails into the white fitted sheet covering the firm mattress and pushed her ass back against Ben’s wild thrusts. They had had sex more than a dozen times since she had stepped off of the plane and every single time Rey was caught off guard by how enthusiastic he was. Eventually, she would teach him the art of slower lovemaking; but that was a lesson for another time.

Slapping his hips against Rey’s backside, Ben pulled his right hand from her slim waist and grabbed onto the messy, chestnut ponytail at the back of her head. With a sharp yank, he wrenched her head to the side; causing Rey to wince and moan loudly from the sudden pull of her hair.

_ “FUCK…BEN...,” _ Rey squeaked as Ben continued to pound into her hot cunt without mercy; over and over again.

Ben gave Rey a wicked smirk and closed his brown eyes, trying to hold off his orgasm for just a little while longer. Her cunt was too wet and too snug and Ben had to mentally go over his agenda for the day to stop himself from spilling his seed right then and there.

Rey sighed inwardly as she watched Ben close his eyes and furrow his brown brows, knowing that he was just a few, scant moments away from cumming. Resigning herself to the fact that Ben wouldn’t be getting her off this time, Rey began to squeeze the inner muscles of her cunt to finish the job just as she noticed something move from the corner of her eye. Turning her full gaze from Ben’s face to the half-open bedroom door, Rey let out a surprised gasp when her hazel eyes settled upon Ben’s twin brother, Kylo, watching from the doorway.

Kylo locked his dark eyes on Rey’s flushed face and brought his index finger to his full lips, giving a signal to the girl for her to remain silent. He hadn’t left his bedroom with the intention of watching his twin brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law fuck, but the sounds Rey made as Ben slammed his cock into her without much finesse were too alluring to resist.

Unable to turn her attention away from Kylo’s intense stare, Rey decided to make a show of it. Lifting her petite hand from the mattress, Rey grabbed onto her left tit as it bounced wildly from Ben’s jackrabbit thrusts. With her index finger and thumb, she pinched at her pink nipple and gave the hidden gawker a sinful smile; trying her best to goad him on.

Kylo bit his sharp canine teeth into the smooth flesh of his cheek to stop himself from taking out his cock and jerking himself off right then and there. He knew exactly what kind of wicked game Rey was playing. Kylo had wanted her from the moment Ben brought her home and from her wanton display, he knew she wanted him just as badly.

A shiver ran across the span of Rey’s back as her fingers twisted harshly at her erect nipple. It was wrong, but Rey couldn’t stop herself from wanting to keep Kylo’s attention.

“ _ FUCK _ …Ben…yes…just like…that… _ FUCK _ … _ ME _ ,” Rey panted with a lick of her open lips, all the while keeping her gaze on her fiancé’s twin.

A surge of triumph tickled deep in Rey’s belly when she noticed Kylo open his mouth in a silent snarl. She was getting under his skin and it excited her to no end.

Knowing that he was close to the edge, Ben lifted his eyelids and watched his long dick slam into Rey’s pussy; loving the way his rapid thrusts caused her tight ass to ripple with every stroke. Unable to hold back a moment longer, Ben pumped into Rey’s tight pussy three more times before releasing a hot stream of milky seed into her wet cunt.

“Ohhh… _ SHIT _ ,” Ben cried out while tightening his grip on Rey’s ponytail and keeping his cock buried to the hilt of her silken sheath as his orgasm wracked through his body.

Knowing that the devious show was over, Rey winked at Kylo and turned her attention towards her fiancé; forgetting that his twin was even there.

“Mmm…thank you, Ben,” Rey purred while shimming her ass towards his hips.

“I’m sorry you didn’t cum, Baby,” Ben apologized with a sigh before pulling his spent dick from her cunt.

Rey stood on her knees and turned to face her fiancé, giving him a small kiss on his lips. “It’s ok…You’ll make it up to me tonight. You’d better go, Mr. Solo. You’re gonna be late,” Rey offered with a grin before tickling her fingertips over the goatee on his chin.

“I will, Sunshine…I promise, I’ll make you cum all night long,” Ben said sincerely as he pulled himself from the bed and proceeded to quickly put on his three-piece suit.

“Don’t forget…your debit card is on the kitchen counter if you need it. Go explore the city…get some lunch…have fun…I’ll text you, ok?” Ben said with a lift of his brow.

“Ok,” Rey said with a warm smile, “have a good day, Ben. I love you.”

Ben took one more look at his beautiful bride-to-be and stepped to the bed to give her another kiss.

“I love you too, Baby. I’ll be home as soon as I can,” Ben said with a lopsided grin before leaving his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Ben began to walk down the narrow hallway towards the front door of the modest apartment when he noticed his twin brother emerging from the main bathroom; causing him to halt his steps and address his wayward brother.

“Hey Kylo. Good night at work?” Ben asked with a lean of his head.

Kylo looked at his older brother and gave a shrug, “Work was work…are you heading out for the day?”    

“Yeah…mom has an on-air interview with Q13 Fox News at noon and five so we will be at the studio all day long,” Ben sighed while running his fingers through his brown waves.

“Well you have fun with that,” Kylo offered with a small snort.

“I’ll tell mom you said hi,” Ben joked, giving Kylo a small punch on his broad shoulder.

“Yeah…don’t,” Kylo huffed, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

“You know you’re going to have to see her, eventually. You can’t hide from her and dad forever,” Ben said with a frown, annoyed that Kylo was being so stubborn about not wanting to have anything to do with their parents, “anyway, hey…this is Rey’s first day without me around. Would you mind keeping an eye on her? Make sure she’s ok? Maybe take her to Starbucks or something?”  

Kylo gave Ben a curt nod and squeezed his fists tighter to keep himself from laughing. Oh, he would do more than just keep an eye on her, alright.

“Yeah, sure Ben. Whatever she needs, I’ll help her.”

“Thanks, bro…I really appreciate it. I’ll see ya tonight. Maybe we can all go out for some sushi or something?” Ben casually stated as he continued on his way to the front door.

“Sounds good,” Kylo agreed while watching his twin head out the metal door, “bye Ben.”

“Later, Kylo!”

Kylo stood motionless in the hallway and waited a few moments to make sure Ben was truly gone. After counting to two-hundred in his mind, Kylo quietly walked back to the master bedroom and pressed his ear against the closed, wooden door. A devilish smirk quirked at the corner of his mouth as he heard the distinct, breathy sounds of Rey pleasuring herself. Unable to contain his excitement, Kylo slowly opened the door and stepped silently inside the bedroom.

Rey rested in the center of the queen-sized bed, completely bared with her thin legs spread wide. Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, Rey chewed the skin of her lower lip as the middle finger of her right hand methodically worked at her tender clit. Completely lost in her own thoughts, she bucked her hips from the mattress and moaned out a name as her fingertip flicked over the sensitive bundle of nerves peeking from her outer pussy lips.

“Kylo…mmm….,” Rey groaned before bringing her hand to the erect nipple of her left tit.

Kylo’s eyes widened as he heard his name spill from Rey’s pink lips. He was certain that she had no clue he was standing a mere foot away from the bed and he took the opportunity to admire the way Rey’s naked body was writhing on the used mattress. Balling his fists out of habit, Kylo drew in a shaky breath and inched his large body closer to the bed.

“I can help you with that,” his deep voice offered suddenly.

With a violent startle, Rey opened her almond shaped eyes and jumped towards the head of the metal bed. A deep, crimson flush danced along her sun kissed cheeks as she looked at Kylo in complete embarrassment.

“Kylo!” Rey squeaked, attempting to cover her tits and cunt with her small hands, “what are you doing?! You shouldn’t be in here!”

Kylo quirked his head to the side and took a seat on the edge of the mattress.

“I heard you call my name…I promised Ben I would help you out with anything you needed me to. I know he couldn’t get you off…would you like me to?” Kylo asked in a voice thick with desire.

Rey blinked her hazel eyes and scoffed at her future brother-in-law. It was one thing to fantasize about riding Kylo’s cock, it was another to act upon said fantasy. She couldn’t do that to Ben.

Right?

“I’m fine, thank you…now if you wouldn’t mind…,” Rey said with a jerk of her delicate chin towards the bedroom door.

Kylo scooted his muscular frame closer to Rey and reached out to brush his fingertips along her warm cheek.

“Don’t be afraid…I feel it too,” Kylo offered in a whisper.

Rey licked her lips and instinctively moved into Kylo’s touch. Her heart began to thrum wildly against her ribcage and she felt her adrenaline spike through her veins. Almost at once, the butterflies she felt the first time Kylo shook her hand came fluttering back into her belly.

God help her, she wanted him.

“We can’t,” Rey said with a quiet, strained voice, “what if Ben found out?”

Kylo leaned forward and hovered his lush lips over Rey’s.

“Ben won’t find out. It can just be our…little… _ secret. _ ”

Rey’s stared intently into Kylo’s smoldering dark eyes; not understanding the pull she felt towards him. It was the exact same attraction she felt for Ben and it ran deeper than just physical; it was as if her soul found another missing piece.

“Secret?” Rey asked absentmindedly.

“Mmmhmm…he never needs to know,” Kylo purred while moving the index finger of his right hand over her pronounced collarbone.

Rey’s mind began to swim with conflicting thoughts and emotions. Her head was screaming at her to stop but her heart and body were aching to move forward. With a deep breath, Rey threw caution to the wind and and gave into the desire of her heart.

“Just this once,” Rey whispered before pressing her lips to Kylo’s in as illicit, passionate kiss.

Growling triumphantly into the kiss, Kylo spanned his large hands over Rey’s trembling waist and dragged her gently from the head of the bed towards the center; coaxing her legs open with a push of his knee. Trailing an imaginary line from between her firm breasts to her sopping cunt, Kylo suddenly pulled back from the kiss as he felt the unmistakable slickness of male cum coat his fingertips.

“You let him cum inside of you?” Kylo asked incredulously, his voice shaking slightly with anger.

Rey blinked up at him with a confused look on her face. Of course she did. Ben was her fiancé and she was on birth control, it would be odd for them to use protection at this point in their relationship. Rey had no idea why Kylo seemed so upset over this.

“Yes,” Rey squeaked as she felt Kylo smear the liquid from her twat over the skin of her outer pussy lips.

“Then I get to, too,” Kylo hissed before roughly yanking his black, cotton t-shirt from his torso, “you will be dripping  _ my _ cum out of your cunt all day…not  _ his _ .”

Rey’s hazel eyes widened slightly from the possessive implications of Kylo’s words. She had the perfect opportunity to end things right then and there, but she wanted it. Rey wanted Kylo to mark her as his in the most carnal way possible.  

Working the zipper of his dark jeans, Kylo looked at Rey through searing eyes as she nodded her head in approval. It was not unusual for Kylo to want something belonging to Ben, but he had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted his twin’s almost-wife. Although Rey had agreed to this as a one-time only encounter, Kylo knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from wanting her again and again.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Rey? Any idea at all?” Kylo asked, softening his voice while peeling his grey boxer-briefs from his lower half.

Rey’s breath hitched in her throat as she watched Kylo’s erect cock spring free from the confines of his underwear. Although Ben’s dick was longer than Kylo’s, Kylo’s girth was substantially more than Ben’s.

“Th…th..thank you,” Rey stuttered, at a sudden loss for words.

With a dirty smirk, Kylo bent down and latched his mouth onto the skin of Rey’s neck, just below her pulse point; toying at her salty flesh with his tongue and teeth until he felt Rey tangle her fingers into his dark mane and pull his lips back to her mouth. Completely energized by how responsive Rey was behaving, Kylo paused his advancement for a moment to relish the way her petite body arched so beautifully against his.

Purring into their torrid kiss, Rey let down the rest of her guard and allowed her physical need to take over the situation. Nothing else mattered in that moment except for the consuming lust washing over her. She wanted Kylo, and she wanted him inside her as soon as possible. Reaching between their excited bodies, Rey grasped Kylo’s thick dick and nudged its swollen head against her hot entrance; begging him to enter her with a moan.

Hearing her unspoken plea, Kylo ended the kiss reluctantly; nipping at Rey’s lips as his mouth slipped from hers.

“I need to hear you say the words, Rey. Tell me you want this just as badly as I do. Tell me you want  _ me _ ,” Kylo’s deep voice commanded.

Swallowing audibly, Rey lifted her narrow hips and pushed the tip of Kylo’s cock into her wanting sheath a scant inch and stared directly into his dark eyes; completely forgetting the man that she was betrothed to.

“I want this…I want  _ you _ , Kylo. Please.”

Finally having his much needed, verbal permission, Kylo slowly thrust his throbbing member into Rey’s tight channel; grunting as her wet, silken flesh took in more and more of his large dick. Once buried to the hilt in her wet center, Kylo searched Rey’s delicate face for any hint of a second thought.

“Rey…,” Kylo let out in a hoarse whisper.

“Move, Kylo… _ fuck me,”  _ Rey encouraged with a squeeze of the inner muscles of her pussy.

With a single nod, Kylo snaked his muscular arms under Rey’s slight form and gripped her shoulders tightly before beginning the process of pushing his member into her using short, shallow bursts. Bending down slightly, Kylo placed a series of tender kisses along Rey’s jaw and breathed words of praise into her ear; shuddering slightly with the realization that this was much more than just a physical rut to him.

Melting from Kylo’s honeyed words, Rey spread her toned legs wider and rolled her hips towards his abdomen to meet every calculated thrust. A sudden gasp escaped her pouty lips as Kylo’s cock brushed against the hidden spot to the side of cervix; causing an instant wave of pleasure to trickle down her spine.

“AHH! Please…do that…again,” Rey panted.

Swirling his hips, Kylo pressed against her; tipping his cock into her dripping cunt again and again until he successfully nudged the spot that made Rey scream out his name like a reverent prayer.

Rey bucked her sweating body wildly beneath Kylo and dragged her sharp nails down the plane of his wide back. She had never cum before without her clit being directly stimulated, but with Kylo’s unrelenting slams against her hidden crevice, Rey felt herself careening closer to the edge of her release with every thrust of his cock.

“I…I’m…I’m…,” Rey stammered, unable to articulate what exactly was happening to her body.

“Are you going to cum?” Kylo asked, brimming with pride for being able to accomplish something his older twin couldn’t.

_ “Yes…Yes…YES.” _

Wanting Rey to lose all semblance of control, Kylo pulled his member almost completely from her tight cunt before thrusting it back into her; again and again, over and over until Rey quaked under him.

It only took a handful of deep thrusts before Rey gave herself permission to fall over the edge of her orgasm. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she clawed her nails into Kylo’s strong shoulders while her release flowed from the center of her belly. Rey had never felt an orgasm this intense before and it made her lose her breath for a few, long moments.

Feeling Rey’s cunt squeeze like a vice over his aching cock made Kylo lose all control. Once he was certain that she was past the point of no return, he slammed into her as hard and as fast as he could muster. All it took was Rey shredding his skin with her nails for Kylo to cum fast and hard into her perfect little cunt. With an animalistic yell, Kylo shot his milky seed into Rey; painting her pussy white with the evidence of their adulterous act.

Breathing hard from his orgasm, Kylo gave Rey one last, sweet kiss and let his half-hard dick slip from her filled pussy. Turning the exhausted girl on her side, Kylo snuggled his spent body against Rey’s back and wrapped his arms tightly around her.       

Basking in the afterglow, Rey smiled and let out a satisfied sigh. She couldn’t remember the last time her body had sung so completely. All was right in the World until she glanced down and looked at the sparkling diamond ring circling the third finger of her left hand. Suddenly, a small surge of panic raced down her spine and as she felt Kylo’s cum drip from her well used cunt, Rey knew.

_ There was no turning back. _


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> So...Ternion is a GO!! I hope you like where I'm going to take this Breylo fic...seriously, the plans I have for this. OH, LAWD!! HOLD THE FRAK ON!!!
> 
> So...ready to sin??
> 
> Let's go!!

“Hey...can we have another round of sake bombs?” Kylo asked the bartender with a twirl of his index finger.

“Kylo...no,” Rey protested, shaking her already fuzzy head.

“I  _ insist,  _ Rey! I’m buying...consider it your second “welcome to America” gift,” Kylo said with a smirk.

“Second?” Ben asked, shoving another piece of dragon roll into his mouth.

Glancing back and forth nervously between Ben on her left and Kylo on her right, Rey squirmed her lithe body on the hard barstool and curled her lips into a shaky smile. She knew exactly what the first “gift” Kylo was referring to and it instantly put her on edge. A sudden flush danced across her freckled cheeks as Rey remembered her betrayal. What the fuck was she thinking? 

_ How could she have done that to her Ben? _

“Uh...Kylo and I went to the Space Needle today while you were at work and he bought me one of those tiny ceramic Needles from the gift shop,” Rey said, picking at her sticky rice with her chopsticks.

“Oh, yeah? That was nice of you Kylo,” Ben said with a hint of surprise in his voice. 

“Anything for my soon to be sister-in-law! You should have seen the way her eyes lit up when she realized just  _ how big it was _ ,” Kylo said suggestively, “what did you say when you saw it, Rey? Something about it being larger than  _ Big Ben _ ?”

Widening her hazel eyes at Kylo, Rey gave an uneasy laugh and turned her attention to her fiance. 

“I don’t think I was  _ that  _ impressed with it,” Rey said with a scoff.

“You could’ve fooled me,” Kylo quipped. 

Ben looked at his twin brother and the love of his life with a furrowed brow. There was something odd about their interaction with one another, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Rey was wound tightly and Kylo was unusually relaxed. It made Ben wonder just what had happened while he was at work. 

“Three sake bombs,” the gangly bartender interrupted while placing glasses of beer and cups of sake in front of the trio.

Momentarily distracted from his thoughts by the bartender, Ben cleared his throat and stood from his stool.

“Before we partake in the next round...I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back, ok?” Ben asked before dipping his head down and giving Rey a kiss on the top of her head.

“Sure, Ben...we’ll wait,” Rey said sweetly.

Following Ben with her eyes as he made his way through the crowded sushi bar, Rey pressed her lips into a severe frown and smacked her open palm against Kylo’s broad back.

“Oy! What in the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Rey hissed.

“What?” Kylo asked with a lift of his dark brow.

“You know  _ exactly  _ what I’m talking about, Kylo.”

Giving the angry girl a jagged smile, Kylo leaned his muscular body towards Rey and moved his lips towards her ear. He loved making her squirm and intended on doing it as often as possible. 

“Tell me, Rey,” Kylo whispered before ghosting his fingertips across the girl’s thigh, “are you still dripping  _ my  _ cum out of that perfect little cunt of yours?”

Rey closed her eyes and suppressed a moan as her body instantly remembered the pleasure Kylo had given her only hours prior. Butterflies fluttered in the core of her abdomen, causing her body to shiver in automatic response. She couldn’t stop herself from wanting the man breathing hotly against her neck; not that she wanted to.

“It can’t happen again, Kylo,” Rey said with a sigh.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Kylo’s deep voice purred, “I know you  _ want  _ me...just as badly as I  _ need  _ you.”

Shaking her head, Rey attempted to override her desire by remembering all of the sweet moments she had experienced with Ben.  _ He _ was who she wanted to build a life with.  _ He  _ was the one she wanted nestled between her thighs.

_ Right?  _

_ Sure. _

“No, Kylo,” Rey groaned, snapping her eyes open, “it was a one time thing. Nothing more.”

Giving Rey a sharp nod, Kylo pulled his full lips into a small sneer and settled himself back onto the leather barstool. 

“We’ll see,” he said icily. 

Purposefully ignoring the girl to his side, Kylo picked up his chopsticks and attacked his tuna roll. Rey could deny that she didn't want him, but Kylo knew with every cell in his being that it was an act. 

_ He would have her again. _

Dodging bar patrons on the way back from the bathroom, Ben’s eyeline settled on Kylo and Rey; instantly noticing a distinct change between the two from their paralleled body language and annoyed look on their faces. Just what had happened in the few, short minutes he had been gone?

“Hey guys...what did I miss?” Ben asked curiously as he slid back into his seat.

“Nothing,” Rey said with a shrug before turning to her fiancé and giving him a sultry smile, “mmm...Ben, can we go home?”

“Now? We haven't finished our drinks...don't you want dessert?” Ben asked.

Needing to prove a point, Rey wiggled her way off of her barstool and climbed atop Ben. Straddling his waist, Rey draped her arms around his neck and pressed her high forehead against his.

“I plan on having dessert...remember you promised you would make me cum all night long?” 

Placing his large hands on Rey’s slim hips, Ben grunted lightly as he felt the girl bounce slightly on his lap. Rey wasn't usually so forward in public but at that moment, he couldn't care less that people were beginning to notice; including Kylo who looked as if he was on the verge of having another ones of his infamous fits. 

“ _ Ahh _ ...yes, I remember Sunshine. I've been thinking of it all day, actually,” Ben said happily.

“Good, me too... _ now take me home, Ben _ ,” Rey said with a peppering of soft kisses along his angular jaw.

“How can I say no to that?” Ben said with an easy grin.

Wanting to drive her point home, Rey lifted her hands and cradled Ben’s face between her palms. Holding him steady, the girl leaned forward and kissed his lips hungrily; desperately trying to will her body and mind into forgetting the man watching her with a look of intense pain plastered on his handsome face.

* * *

 

Rey gasped as the last wave of her orgasm flowed through her warm body. Tickling her fingertips across the rosebud nipples of her firm tits, the girl looked down at Ben with a satisfied smile as he gave her swollen cunt one last kiss.

“That's one,” his deep voice offered while slowly crawling his way up Rey’s svelte body.

“Mmm...thank you, Ben, that felt amazing...but now I want to cum over your cock. Would that be ok?” Rey asked, blinking her hazel eyes innocently.

Gazing down at the still trembling girl, Ben nodded his head and bent down to nuzzle his long nose against her chin. He was so lucky to have Rey in his life, she was everything he had ever wanted and more.

_ “Fuck yes _ that would be ok, Sunshine. Are you ready for me, now? Or do you need a moment to catch your breath?” Ben asked, reaching down to paw at his hardened cock.

“I’m ready and waiting, Ben...please, hurry...my pussy is still constricting, I want you to feel it,” Rey suggested wantonly as she lifted her hips towards Ben’s lower torso. 

“Really? It is?” Ben asked excitedly.

Wanting to feel the remnants of the release he gave her, Ben nudged the sensitive head of his cock into her sopping entrance. Pushing a grunt though his clenched jaw, he paused a scant moment before sliding his aching member into her silken sheath. Ben didn’t think he would ever tire of the way her cunt hugged around him so perfectly. Wiggling his hands under the girl’s back, Ben dug his fingertips into her flesh and used the extra leverage to slowly thrust into her cunt; moaning in shock as he felt her warm, inner walls contract over his dick.

“Ohhh... _ shit _ ...you weren’t kidding,” Ben said with a pleased expression dancing across his face.

Smiling up at Ben, Rey spread her toned legs wider and rolled her abdomen upwards to meet his thrusts. He was moving at a much slower speed than normal and the patient movement of him gliding in and out of her overworked pussy was a much needed change of pace. 

Ben rocked his hips from side to side as he rhythmically pushed into Rey’s snug cunt. Focusing on giving his fiance the most amazing night of her life, Ben was suddenly caught off guard by a high-pitched squeal escaping Rey’s lips.

“You like that, Sunshine?” Ben asked.

Feverishly nodding her head, Rey wrapped her legs around Ben’s waist and reached upwards to claw her nails at his biceps. Somehow, he had found the same hidden crevice Kylo had found only hours prior and the sensation was driving her insane. Pushing away the guilt creeping into the back of her mind, Rey arched under Ben and pleaded with him to continue. 

Desperately wanting to make Rey squeal like that again, Ben tipped into her cunt again and again until he found the space where her inner walls smoothed over the throbbing head of his cock. It was the first time he had actually felt Rey’s g-spot and he tucked the location into his memory. Ben finally knew what would make his fiance lose control and the knowledge sent him into madness.

Slicing her nails down Ben’s arms, Rey screamed with pleasure as Ben ramped up the speed of his thrusts. Gooseflesh pebbled the soft skin of her thighs as his hard cock tickled her pussy, causing Rey to cry out with every slam of Ben’s body against hers; not caring that her lewd noises were too loud to be contained within the thin walls of Ben’s bedroom. 

Getting lost in the sensation of her building release, Rey was suddenly thrust back into reality when she heard a series of loud thumps banging against the bedroom wall. 

“What...what...was that?” Rey asked between heavy pants.

Shaking his head, Ben grunted and continued to thrust into the girl. He wasn’t about to be distracted by his twin having a fit.

“Don’t worry,” Ben assured with a swift kiss, “it’s just...Kylo...he does...this from time to time.”

Turning her head towards the wall, Rey’s hazel eyes widened as she heard low, masculine growls creep through the plaster. She had no idea that Kylo had a tendency to be so volatile and the idea that he might be seething because of her caused Rey’s body to instantly careen over the edge of her release. 

“ _ BEN!”  _ Rey screamed at the top of her lungs,  _ “I’M CUMMING!” _

Unable to control herself, Rey held onto Ben tightly as her second orgasm tore through her fit muscles. Squeezing her thighs against his sharp hips, the girl arched towards her fiance and let out an animalistic moan into the air. She hadn’t experienced a release so intense with Ben before and it made her fuzzy head spin.  

Feeling the slick walls of Rey’s pussy tighten over his throbbing cock, Ben slammed into the girl and allowed his blinding orgasm to take over. 

“Oh fuck... _ OH FUCK _ ,” Ben yelled as he spilled his milky seed into Rey’s dripping wet cunt.

Waiting until the last bits of his release shook free from his body, Ben gathered the spent girl to his chest and rolled onto his back; allowing Rey to settle her trembling form onto his torso. Letting out a long sigh, Ben smiled at his fiancé and rolled his eyes as yet another loud ‘thump’ smacked against the bedroom wall.

“Is he ok?” Rey asked with an arch of her brow, trying to steady her voice as to not let on how concerned she felt.

“Pfft...yeah...I’m sure. He probably just had another fight with his business partner. Don't worry, Rey...this is nothing new. Kylo’s fine,” Ben said, caressing Rey’s freckled cheek with the back of his knuckles. 

“Oh...alright,” she agreed hesitantly. 

Rey gave the grey wall one last glance and pulled her half-lidded eyes back to Ben. This was not the time to focus on Kylo, the man meant absolutely nothing to her.  _ Ben  _ was the only one that mattered.  _ Ben _ was the only one Rey wanted to be with.

_ Only he wasn't. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...Rey...she's so conflicted...and things are going to get very complicated. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter?? Let me know in the little box below!!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading...you all make my Galaxy worthwhile!! <3 <3 <3


	3. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovelies!!
> 
> SURPRISE!! ITS BEEN MONTHS!! Just a small update today...but a small update is better than none, amirite!?!?!
> 
> So...let's get back to the deception, shall we? Oh, and the smut...because, let's be honest, that's why we're here-right??

Rey pushed aside the grey shower curtain and stepped into porcelain bathtub, letting out an exhausted yawn in the process. She and Ben had spent the majority of the night making love and the girl was utterly spent; a nice, scalding hot shower was exactly what her body needed to enter the realm of the living. Rey had to be alert and present for her bridal gown appointment later that morning with her future mother-in-law. It was an appointment she was suddenly hesitant about, especially after what had just happened with Kylo the day before.

 Closing her eyes as the water droplets rained down upon her tanned skin, the girl moaned happily and turned her face towards the metal shower head. Standing still under the steady stream of water, Rey allowed her thoughts to stray from her passion filled night with Ben to Kylo and how hard he had raged in his adjacent bedroom.

 After apparently tossing any object not nailed down against the shared wall between their bedrooms, Kylo had begun to blast the most ear piercing, heavy metal music as loud as he could. Rey worried that the authorities would be called with a noise complaint, but Ben assured her that their neighbors were out of town and no one was being inconvenienced. Kylo threw fits from time to time, Ben had said, it was nothing to worry about.

Only Rey had worried. In fact, she was _still_ worried. She knew why Kylo had acted out and couldn't help but feel entirely responsible. Although Rey tried to deny it, the girl did care for him; it was gnawing away at her soul that she had hurt Kylo.

 Completely lost in her pained thoughts, Rey was unaware of the large, naked man entering the shower behind her. It wasn't until a foreign hand began to swipe a bar of soap over her slim back that the girl snapped herself back to reality.

 “Mmm...Ben...don't you start, again. I'm meeting your mum, soon,” Rey said with a small laugh.

 Biting back sudden annoyance, Kylo pulled the silky bar of soap from Rey’s skin and leaned down to press his full lips against the girl’s ear.

 "And why are you meeting mother, Starlight?” Kylo asked, drifting the fingertips of his free hand to Rey’s hipbone.

 Gasping with surprise, Rey turned her naked body and backed a half step away. Dragging her hazel eyes over Kylo’s bare muscles, Rey stammered as she tried to make sense of the situation.

 “Kk...Kylo...Y-y-you need to get out, _Ben is here!_ ”

 Giving the flustered girl a wolfish grin, Kylo lifted his hand and brushed a strand of wet hair from her eyes. She was so beautiful, he thought. Just looking at her shocked face washed away the majority of the hurt and bitterness he had felt during the night. How could he stay mad at the one that unknowingly held his black heart in her tiny hands?

 “Ben left to go get breakfast. He will be gone for a little while. I suggested that he run to Trophy and get you those red velvet cupcakes you seemed to love. I figured you would need the extra sugar and carbs,” Kylo said, his voice strained.

 Blinking water from her hazel eyes, Rey raked her gaze over Kylo’s handsome face and let out a small sigh. Although it was wrong that her fiancé’s twin stood mere inches away...naked, wet, and _ready_...Rey felt relieved knowing that Ben wasn't home and wouldn't be catching them red handed.

 “Oh...well...it doesn't change the fact that _you still need to leave,”_ Rey hissed, poking the tip of her index finger into Kylo’s pec.

 “Now, Rey...we both know that that's not what you want me to do,” Kylo purred, pressing the sweetly scented soap against her flat abdomen and continuing the process of cleaning her skin, “the sooner you quit denying what you _clearly_ want, the sooner you can enjoy the pleasure I'm dying to give you.”

 Rey immediately scoffed at Kylo’s lurid suggestion and shook her head in faux defiance. Her future brother-in-law was completely wrong, she didn't want him. How could she possibly want Kylo when Ben was everything she had ever wanted?

  _“What I want_ for you is to forget about yesterday. What we did...it never happened. Got it?!”

 “Ohhh...but it did, Starlight...and it can happen again _any_ time you want it to. Face it, Rey, you can't deny that there is something between us. I know you feel this…,” Kylo offered, gently turning the girl around and hugging his body against her back, “...connection we have. It's more than just sex.”

 Rey stiffened for a moment as her body adjusted to the weight of Kylo’s broad form draped over her. She hated that he was right. There was something deeper between them, something that the girl knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

 “We can't, Kylo...it would _kill_ Ben if we continued this...whatever this...thing between us, is,” Rey said half-heartedly, closing her hazel eyes as she felt Kylo glide the bar of soap over the tops of her breasts.

 “I said it before, and I’ll say it again...Ben _never_ has to know. This can just be our little secret, Starlight,” Kylo assured, swirling the soap around her firm tit, “I've never wanted anything as badly as I want you and if that means I have to silently share you with... _him..._ then so be it.”

 Letting out a soft moan, Rey lifted her hands to cover Kylo’s as he continued to toy with her slick breasts. Just what was happening to her? It was completely unlike Rey to lose her morals so easily. For some reason, she was defenseless against Kylo’s advances; not that she was putting up much of a fight.

 “Ben can't know, Kylo,” Rey warned, closing her eyes to focus her attention on the way Kylo’s sudsy touch was sending a wave of heat straight to cunt.

 Kylo bent down and nuzzled a handful of eager kisses into the crook of Rey’s wet neck; pleased with the knowledge that the girl’s tough facade was cracking. Although the thought of stealing Rey outright from Ben had ruled his thoughts for much of the night, at that moment, he would take whatever he could get. If Kylo had to stay in the shadows and be her dirty little secret, then so be it.

 “He won't,” Kylo offered huskily, dropping the bar of soap to the floor of the tub and raising his hand to wrench the handheld shower head from its cradle, _“I promise you.”_

 Biting into the flesh of her lower lip, Rey shivered as she felt the warm spray of water suddenly divert from her naked body. Those five simple words were all the girl needed to allow herself to give into temptation once more. _This time,_ there was definitely no turning back.

 Opening her eyes, the girl gasped when she felt the stream of water from the roaming showerhead begin to pulsate against her thigh. _“Oh,”_ she breathed with the realization of what Kylo intended to do.

 Nipping at her shoulder, Kylo dragged the showerhead from the front of her thigh to the hairless apex between her legs. He knew their time together was limited and he needed to hear her scream _his_ name while he had the chance.  

 “I need you to cum quickly, Starlight,” Kylo growled, “tomorrow, when Ben’s at work...then we can take our time.”

 Almost as if on autopilot, Rey spread her legs wider to allow Kylo better access to her already throbbing pussy. Back home in London, this was the method the girl used most often to get herself off. If Kylo angled the stream correctly, Rey knew she would cum within the span of a minute.

 " _Ahhh...fuck!”_ Rey squealed as the water danced across her skin; her voice echoing loudly against the tiled walls of the bathroom.

 Smirking to himself, Kylo reached down and used his free hand to part the girl’s tender folds. Careful not to touch her swollen clit with his fingers, he instead flicked his wrist and directed the thrumming spray directly on his intended target. He would let the water do all of the work this time, he reminded himself.

 “Now...Rey...I only have one rule,” Kylo began wickedly, pressing the button on the back of the showerhead to change the water pressure from firm to light and back again; over and over in a haphazard rhythm.

 Squirming against Kylo’s strong form, Rey raised and lowered her hips in time with the pulsating stream. Her mind was going a million miles a second as her body prepared to lose all semblance of control. It would be so easy for the girl to give Kylo anything he asked of her in that moment.

 “Hmm…? Ahhh... _AHHH!!. What...rule…?”_ Rey asked.

 Kissing the back of her soapy neck, Kylo paused for a long moment and listened to the erotic sounds coming from Rey’s opened mouth. He could tell she was close to coming undone by the way her breath hitched every time the water disappeared between pulses. It was something Kylo wanted to commit to memory and replay in his mind whenever Rey was warming his twin’s bed, and not his.

 “The rule is that you scream _MY_ name when you cum for me, Starlight... _Every. Single. Time,”_ Kylo ordered, “is that clear?”

 Nodding her head feverishly, Rey gulped in air and tried to steady her racing heart. Her body was on the edge of her orgasm and the girl wanted to delay it’s sweet torture for just little while longer.

 “Yes... _yessss_ ,” Rey agreed with a whimper.

 “Good,” Kylo growled triumphantly, “now stop holding yourself back and cum for me, Rey. Cum for _ME.”_

 Giving into his heady demands, Rey closed her eyes and arched sharply against Kylo’s muscular torso; relinquishing all control over her singing body and allowing herself to be completely consumed by her razor sharp climax.

 “KYLO... _KYLO!!”_ Rey screamed out into the steamy bathroom air; so lost in the exquisite pleasure of her release that she hardly noticed Kylo biting into the skin just to the side of her shoulder blade.

 Waiting until Rey had ridden out the entirety of her release, Kylo replaced the metal showerhead and turned Rey’s shakky form towards him. Running his left hand through her wet hair, he bent down and lovingly kissed the top of her head.  

 " _Fuck you, Ben’_ Kylo thought as he cradled the spent girl in his arms, _‘she’s MINE.’_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo, Kylo, Kylo....
> 
> Rey, Rey, Rey....
> 
> Poor Ben. 
> 
> *sighs* This should be fun....
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and PLEASE let me know how you feel about this. The crazy angsty train has pulled into the station...CHOO CHOO. All aboard.


	4. Author's Note

Hello My Lovelies

 Just wanted to let the followers of this fic know that I will not be adding any further chapters. My deepest apologies. If you have any questions about where the plot was heading or need closure, feel free to email me at CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com or find me on tumblr CoraRiley

Thank you for reading!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh...Rey is a naughty girl...
> 
> How do we feel about this? Would you like more wickedness? LET ME KNOW!! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it more than you know!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
